Idea Pool
Summary Welcome to the Idea-Pool! Essentially, this is where ideas are going to be "dumped" and then discussed amongst the divisions concerned. Massive-impact subjects, such as the "Reputation Economy" will require discussion and voting amongst the entire team. With anything related to coding: as Sweetling is our current coder-in-training, she gets the final say in whether or not technical features can or will be implemented. For now, I'm going to keep all categories rather vague. We'll boil everything down to size as more ideas are added to the pool. Try your best not to spend all of your time on this page, please. Administrative Ideals '''Final Word: '''Team Vote Features/Code-Related Ideas '''Final Word: '''Sweetling Canonverse Inspirations '''Final Word: '''World-Builders Library/E-Book Ideas '''Final Word: '''E-Book Team with respect to subsection affected. Uncategorized '''First Word(s): '''What category should this shit be in? Ideas and Suggestions for WIF *Database of characters, easily accessible by all users. *BBC Code profiles that are easily translated, could be substituted for HTML. *Public and Private room options. Users of the site can create own rooms. *F-List search functionality works pretty well. *Ranking system. -Instead of diamonds/jewels to distinguish moderator status', we have a system in which owner/founder of room can have a secondary owner or co-owner. It would also prevent any moderator in the lower rank of Secondary own and owner to kick or ban the ones above them. The secondary owner would also be able to promote/demote so the owner wouldn't be doing all the work. *The PM system, but would need heavily worked on. Ideas are still open. *Have a suggestions area in which is heavily moderated and not ignored. We'll take each and every suggestion seriously. The voting system would be like F-Lists. It's very useful. *Site would be 18+ with birthday and possible e-signature to "prove" they're 18. *The profiles will be set up using something of a tab-system. Individual and optional tab for kink-listings, because the site itself is Story-Driven with a side of smut. *Obviously an insta-ban for anyone we find out under the age of 18. Users will be banned until they become of age, then their profile will be restored. *Maybe instead of a "kink" list, have a "preferred things" list. Like scenario types, types of roleplays (horror, drama, comedy, slice of life) *Site might have a section for younger users, we didn't fully discuss this topic. *We need to disable proxy-access. *Friends list. If a character is friends with another character and they're online. Only that character can be seen. All other alts will be invisible unless they're friends with that one as well. The friends list will be strictly to the character and not the account, although we will have that option. *Obviously, the site will have the capability to give you multiple characters. We need not decide a character limit nor discuss this entirely. *Thinking about separating literate role-playing and not so literate. Perhaps making more advanced role-players noticeable with a badge of sorts, but they shouldn't feel discriminated against because they're not as skilled as other RPers. *Have volunteers for suggestions and maybe around the site. Will have to fill out an application similar to: http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/X8CLS8B Will make our own soon. *Rules and such will be added once site is up or even close to being made/bought.